In Coffee City, We Borrowed Heaven
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: It wasn't as if he wanted to take this class, anyway. Reproductive Health 1101 was for people who couldn't look up information on Google. Or someone who needed a science module to fit in his already-packed schedule. Hyuuga Neji belonged to the latter group of students, and he was in no mood to explain himself. [NejiTen oneshot?]


_I usually debate with myself whether my oneshots should just go into Right/Wrong.. but this most definitely needs its own rating, though it doesn't go as far as you might think it does._

_Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. This fic is rated for mature readers only. Read at your own discretion._

* * *

**In Coffee City, We Borrowed Heaven**

Papers rustled. Pens clicked. Throats were cleared, and people began to make small talk.

Alone in the crammed lecture hall holding no more than sixty, Hyuuga Neji folded his arms, smooth forehead wrinkling into a frown. As if it wasn't humiliating enough that he had to take _this class_, the damn professor had to be late, so late that the students gathered were turning around, to look for people they knew.

He wasn't going to hide his face (because Hyuuga simply do not hide), but _damn_ if he could realign those necks holding faces far too curious about his presence. There were even a few whispers with his name being thrown around. _Goddamn it._

"Oi, Hyuuga!" The distinct, annoying voice of one Inuzuka Kiba resounded across the room, drawing more than a few glances. "Didn't think you needed any instruction in knocking girls-"

Kiba's speech was unceremoniously cut short by a hand clapped over his mouth. In this one instance, Uzumaki Naruto, the class clown of the high school they'd attended together, somehow knew better than to let Kiba finish his sentence.

"Neji's gonna kick your ass, Kiba!" he hissed loudly. "You know better than to-"

Neji glowered at the both of them, a few choice phrases coming to mind.

More glances were flickering between himself and the two nitwits across the room, and Neji breathed a long-suffering sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. _Some people still need to grow up._

It wasn't as if he wanted to take this class, anyway. _Reproductive Health 1101_ was for people who couldn't be bothered to look up information on Google. Or someone who needed a mandatory science module to fit in his already-packed, overloaded class schedule after finding out that the class of his first choice had no more vacancies.

Hyuuga Neji belonged to the latter group of students, and he was in no mood to explain himself.

He could look at the printed lecture notes, but the sheets were full of diagrams of the human anatomy, and he really did not need this right now.

So much for kicking back at a lecture about _Astrophysics in Daily Life_.

Neji was contemplating pulling out his numerous case studies to read, when a hush fell over the lecture hall. He looked up - the man walking across the front of the hall was tall and dressed in the sterile white coat of a doctor, with a shock of light gray hair, and a surgical mask obscuring his nose and mouth.

What drew Neji's attention, though, was the orange book cover of _Icha Icha Paradise_ that Professor Hatake Kakashi had his nose buried in. The most erotic of all erotic novels.

He arched an eyebrow.

Surely an Ob/Gyn would not want to be seen reading pornographic material in front of his patients - this class, in particular, was held on the same level as the labor ward of the college hospital.

Then again, Hatake Kakashi was famous in his own right, and countless women requested him for their deliveries despite his age. (He was in his thirties, if Neji wasn't wrong.) If anything, reading lewd texts, coupled with his famed good looks, probably only made him more popular among women from any walk of life.

Most of the girls in the class were speaking to each other in excited mutters. Neji couldn't decide if he enjoyed the lack of attention sent his way, or if he was annoyed by the surge of female hormones that was, no doubt, triggered by the professor's appearance.

"Sorry about being late," Kakashi drawled, tucking his book away discreetly, "I had to help an old lady across the road - it was pretty busy since an ambulance came in just earlier..."

Neji released a slow exhalation and pulled a pen out, tapping it lightly on the lecture notes. There was just an hour and thirty minutes left to the class; the professor was late by fifteen, and classes usually ended fifteen minutes ahead of time, for ease of movement to the students' next lesson.

Hatake Kakashi introduced himself, and gave an overview of the lesson plan for the semester. "For today, however, we're going to be taking things slow," he said mildly, clicking on a remote to flip through his projected slides. "We're going to be talking about the human anatomy, and how that aids in reproduction."

All things considered, Kakashi held himself calmly, pointed out the various organs with a laser pointer, and did not speak in anything other than a disinterested monotone, despite his earlier interest in Icha Icha Paradise.

Neji found the disconnect interesting, and began studying the professor more carefully, filing away bits of information the man spouted, like how blood fills the penile tissue, and how the vaginal walls secrete a mix of fluids to aid in the insertion of the engorged phallus - things Neji already knew.

A hand shot up in the air, and Neji glanced curiously at it, before looking back towards Kakashi, to see if the man fielded the question.

"Yes, Ms...?" Despite having the majority of his face covered, Kakashi's smile could be seen in the way his eyes curved and formed slits.

"Tenten, sir," the owner of the hand answered, voice distinctly high-pitched. "I was, um, curious. It's kind of relevant, so I hope you don't mind me asking - why is there pleasure involved in sex? Logically speaking, all that's needed to be done is to deposit semen somewhere close to the ovaries, and wait for fertilization to occur."

At the question, Neji turned his head to look at the girl. Who asked questions like that? Better yet, who asked questions about sex that he hadn't thought of before?

All he saw was a bit of the side profile of her face - pointed chin, button nose, and large chocolate eyes. Her hair was a deep, dark brown, almost black, like his. She had all that hair up in twin buns on either sides of her head, a hairstyle that Neji had only seen in video games and various cartoons. Even her clothes were vaguely Chinese-style - the white shirt she wore was satiny and edged with red trimmings.

He frowned, puzzled at her appearance. Did this girl step out of someone's Xbox?

The rest of the class was deadly silent as everyone waited for the professor to respond.

"Ah, Ms Tenten," Kakashi smiled. "Not many have asked philosophical questions like yours."

The girl nodded.

"So, why do you think there's pleasure involved in coitus?" Kakashi returned, his eyes still cheerful slits.

_A deflection._ Neji narrowed his eyes at the professor. What kind of answer was that?

The girl squirmed in her seat, a faint pink rising to her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly at Kakashi. "I think it hails back to when people were still animals, and there had to be a way to encourage copulation, for the continuation of the human species. Our bodies kept the pleasure sensors through evolution."

Kakashi fairly beamed at her. He swept his gaze around the rest of the class. "Does anyone think differently?"

Neji thought her answer made sense, though he was curious, now, what the real reason was.

"If no one else has an answer, I want you guys to go home, and read up about it," Kakashi continued, still with that grin on his face.

Neji stared at him, gobsmacked. Not only was Hatake Kakashi a pervert, but he was also a flake?

Granted, it wasn't strange for college professors to assign them additional reading material... but was Kakashi going to do this to every question someone asked him?

The lecture continued as if nothing happened, and Neji found his thoughts drifting to the girl with the twin buns - Kakashi no longer interested him. What kind of person asked why there was pleasure in sex?

Kakashi was in the middle of explaining the function of the vas deferens when Tenten's hand shot into the air again. Neji blinked.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor," Tenten blurted sheepishly.

"What is it?" Kakashi smiled again - the only interest he seemed to show through the entire lesson.

"Do all mammals have orgasms when mating?"

Neji frowned. There was a low murmur among the students. Where on earth were her questions coming from?

"And what do you think the answer is?" Kakashi responded lightly.

Tenten's shoulders sagged, disappointment shining through her features. "I don't know - but perhaps that would give animals an incentive to mate?"

"Why don't you find out?" Kakashi answered with another smile.

Neji narrowed his eyes. This class was turning out to be a waste of his time. He didn't have a clue if Kakashi was going to be dropping hints and information that fell outside the recommended reading materials, however, so Neji kept himself seated in place, getting increasingly bored as the lesson wore on.

He looked at Tenten instead, and wondered why she didn't offer a last name.

The girl learned not to ask questions after the second time Kakashi turned her question back on her; Neji felt it a pity - her queries were, at least, thought-provoking.

The rest of the lecture passed without issue (no one else seemed to want to ask Kakashi anything, either), and Neji was all too glad when Kakashi stepped back with a genial smile.

"That's all for class today," he said, "Does anyone have any questions?"

No one took him up on it. Neji had to acknowledge the man's ingenuity - Kakashi went back to reading _Icha Icha Paradise_, and the rest of the students filed slowly out of the room.

He packed his own materials up, and was surprised to see that Tenten was one of the few remaining in the lecture hall. A black pair of fitted pants completed her outfit (she wasn't especially voluptuous, he realized, but she wasn't lacking in curves, either).

Curious, he fell into step next to her once they were outside the lecture hall, walking along the busy hallways of the college hospital.

Tenten drew a swig from the disposable coffee cup she was holding and made a face. Her beverage had to be cold after an hour and a half of sitting around.

"I appreciated your questions during the lecture," he said evenly, drawing a look of surprise from her. Neji watched as she glanced him over, though her eyes returned to rake over his face. "Please don't stop asking them - the lesson is incredibly boring otherwise."

The girl was very pretty up close. Her eyes were large and almond-shaped, and her lips were full and moist, well-positioned on a heart-shaped face. Neji thought he should perhaps stop staring.

She blinked at him, taking moments to comprehend his words - or perhaps that someone was actually interested in her questions - and blinked, looking almost pleased with herself. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered with a slight nod. "I would like to know the answers to them."

"You know..." Tenten bit into her lower lip, returning her gaze to the busy passage ahead of them. "I did a quick search on my phone - couldn't find any answers to my first question."

Neji raised his eyebrows. So that was why she was slow in packing up.

"Surely there has to be a study conducted on it at some point," he replied, mulling over the question. Yes, sex (or mating) was pleasurable - but why had evolution kept the pleasure sensors intact?

Tenten shrugged. "I'd have to look it up again. Couldn't come up with anything offhand."

They stepped into an elevator heading down, and were squeezed together when more people tried to fit in than it could possibly hold - where were their manners?

But that had Tenten pressed up against him, and Neji couldn't help but get a whiff of the floral scent in her hair. And her body was pleasantly warm against his.

Neji didn't want to admit that he was intrigued - more so because she wasn't actually interested in him.

At the ground floor, the elevator opened its doors and released its passengers with a sigh. Neji found himself with air to breathe again. Tenten was, apparently, still headed in the same direction as he.

He glanced at the coffee cup she held - Tenten wasn't a fan of cold coffee, it seemed - and the simplest of ideas slipped into his mind.

"Want to grab some coffee?" he suggested, mentally scanning the campus map he'd memorized. There were quite a few coffee shops around, not just the busy one in the hospital.

Tenten's eyebrows crawled all the way up her forehead, and she stared at him in a mix of amusement and disbelief. Her brow crinkled. "Really?"

Neji shrugged, and offered her a tiny smile. "I happen to have some time to discuss the hows and whys of evolution."

She blinked at him; the corners of her lips lifted. "Sure."

* * *

She was a history major, Neji discovered.

"But I'm so bummed that there aren't any courses actually focusing on military strategies," Tenten was saying as she sipped from her latte, waving animatedly. "All my classes cover ancient civilizations, like Greece and Rome, or they cover women's rights, or the world wars and their impacts - but I want to learn more about the strategies used, like how the _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ described those battles in great detail-"

Tenten abruptly stopped talking, and released a huge breath. She peered at Neji.

"I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself and needed to vent," she said apologetically. "What's your name?"

He couldn't help the quirk of his lips. Women either recognized him on sight, or were drawn to his looks, and threw themselves at him more often than not.

"Hyuuga Neji," he told her simply.

Tenten pursed her lips, tipping her head to the side in consideration. "I knew your eyes looked familiar," she answered. "I'm friends with Hinata. Small world."

"Ah," he acknowledged. Hinata was his cousin, and a close one, at that. "She's never mentioned you."

Tenten shrugged. "I don't do crazy things like Ino and Sakura."

Neji blinked at the familiar names, but said nothing about them. He wasn't here to discuss her friends, after all. "Why don't you focus your thesis on historical battle strategies?" he asked.

She beamed at him. "That's what I'm planning to do."

There was a lull in the conversation, and Tenten glanced at her thin accordion folder on the side of the table. It was opaque and not filled with much yet; Neji watched as she drew her eyebrows together contemplatively.

"Back to that discussion on evolution and sex," she mused, wrapping her fingers around her paper cup. "I wonder if it's only the more intelligent species that have sex for pleasure. Dolphins, for example."

Neji blinked, mulling over her words. It wasn't a subject he'd done much research on before, so he pulled his phone out, and keyed in a search query. A quick scan of a few articles later, he looked up at her expectant countenance.

"It isn't just limited to humans and dolphins - studies have been made on various animals, especially animals of the same gender in captivity," Neji answered. "Bears and bonobos have been found to display same-sex interactions."

"Huh," she responded, lifting her eyebrows and propping her chin on her palm.

"The white-faced capuchin monkeys mate as well, even when the females are pregnant or lactating, and there isn't a need for copulation," Neji summarized, setting his phone down. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." She frowned then. "I did find out that all female mammals have a clitoris, though. So do female ostriches."

Neji blinked. He wasn't sure how all that information is relevant to him - but then again, he wasn't sure what made him sit this almost-stranger down and discuss sex with her. It's not as if he was in desperate need for a girlfriend or a good lay.

"I can't believe Hatake Kakashi brought porn into class with him, though," Tenten mused with a frown. "That isn't even quality porn, anyway."

At that, Neji raised an eyebrow. "Quality porn?" he repeated.

Tenten blinked at him, looking as if she was caught in a decision. After a few moments, she gave in, and nodded. "Yeah. The _Icha Icha_ series was probably written by a guy. It's seriously crude."

His eyebrows inched up his forehead. "You've read them?"

She shrugged. "Hasn't everyone?"

Neji frowned. "I haven't."

He wasn't about to be caught dead reading lewd material, after all - he had his reputation and pride to bear.

Tenten laughed then, a hearty guffaw. Her eyes twinkled, and she grinned at him. "Come on, every other guy I know has read it."

Neji was fairly certain that his good friend, Lee, hadn't, either. "It's below me to read pornography," he muttered, a light flush rising to his cheeks.

When had they moved from discussing sex at arms length, to talking about their own sexual knowledge? He lifted his cup of green tea to his lips and downed a mouthful.

Tenten looked disbelievingly at him. "You've at least watched it, then, right?" she whispered.

Neji choked on his green tea, coughing ungracefully. "What kind of question is that?"

Yes, he had, and no, he wasn't going admit it.

She smiled at him. "An innocent one. I believe all my friends have some knowledge of porn or other."

_Even Hinata?_ Neji thought, and just as soon chased the thought out of his mind.

"I mean, the descriptions in the Icha Icha series are just coarse," Tenten remarked. "The author doesn't have any tact. Don't quote me, but I'm pretty sure he wrote stuff like 'round, heavy tits sloshing with milk' and 'he slammed his eight-inch co-'"

"I don't need to hear more," Neji told her, vaguely disturbed. He wasn't sure if it was the images she conjured that he found unsettling, or the ease with which she spouted things that would make his uncle's face turn a horrible shade of beetroot.

Hyuuga Hiashi would likely pop a vein if he heard Tenten speak like that. Probably a good reason never to introduce the two.

"I can pull up samples of good erotic literature, if you're interested," she grinned, reaching out for his phone.

Neji hesitated for a moment. "You won't download malicious software onto my phone," he hedged.

"Cross my heart, I won't," she swore, smiling.

With a sigh, Neji unlocked his phone and pulled up the search app, before handing the device over. Tenten took a moment to familiarize herself with his phone, and her fingers were flying over the screen in moments. She tapped on the screen, dragged her fingers across it, and scrolled to an appropriate location on a page.

"There," she said, handing the phone back. "Erotic lit I approve of."

Neji brought his eyes down to the screen with some measure of trepidation.

_Mito threw her head back and clawed at the sheets when Hashirama licked down her belly. She bucked her hips at him, wet between her legs, and panted when he stroked his thumbs down the grooves of her inner thighs, parting her flesh. "Hashi-"_

A moan drowned out the rest of his name, and she arched her back when he pressed a finger into her, finding her swollen flesh with his lips.

Neji tore his eyes away from his phone and looked at Tenten, his heart pounding. The images he'd imagined lingered in his mind, sensual and tempting, and-

"You liked it, didn't you?" Tenten grinned, leaning back in her seat. "Go on, read the rest of it. I don't mind."

He wasn't going to continue reading that in her presence, but he would be lying if he said his blood hadn't begun charging south.

"It's certainly more... elegant than what you've described of _Icha Icha Paradise_," Neji conceded.

Tenten flushed and grinned. "Yeah, well. I wrote it."

He stared at her.

Blinked.

Imagined the girl sitting before him thinking up that tantalizing scene-

And he could see her cheeks flushed, eyes closed, lips parted in a moan.

Neji shook his head slightly, to get rid of the image in his mind. It clung to his consciousness with a death grip, and he rubbed his nose, trying to find his center.

"Anyway, feel free to browse - that's my website you're on," she told him with a smile. "I have longer pieces up for sale - novellas and such."

"You write porn?" he managed to say, still disbelieving.

She shrugged. "I sell it to fund my education."

He stared at her for a bit. Remembered how they got here in the first place. "Why even take the Reproductive Health class if you already knew so much about procreation?"

Tenten smiled. "I figured it would be a fun class. Kakashi's such a downer though."

He had to agree.

Neji had never met an erotica writer in person, however, and he was curious about her. "Do you... encounter a... positive hormonal response when you write these?"

He gestured towards his phone.

It took her a short while to get what he was saying, and a tint of pink fanned across her face. "Sometimes. Well, most of the time."

He barely knew her, but already, he could see her in front of her computer, chest heaving, with a hand down her shorts.

It sent more blood pooling in his groin. His jeans grew a little tighter.

Neji gave himself a mental shake, and drew a deep breath. He was above this, he really was.

The silence was starting to become awkward, and Tenten gave an embarrassed laugh. "Well, I should be going," she said, glancing at her own phone. "It's getting late."

Neji rose with her (was he glad he was wearing looser jeans today) and didn't miss the way her eyes coasted down his front. He was usually impervious to stares like that, but he couldn't deny his attraction towards Tenten, and her attention only served to aggravate his predicament.

She smirked and turned away, gathering her things.

This coffee shop was near the hostels; Neji ended up walking her to the base of the dorm building - did the time they spent in the coffee shop count as a date?

"I wasn't expecting you to follow me all the way here," Tenten said dryly, turning towards him when they reached the gate at the foot of the building.

Neji shrugged uncomfortably. "Just seeing that you got back safe."

"It isn't even sunset yet," she teased, and seemed to consider something for moments. "But I'm open to having help with research."

He frowned at her. "What sort of research?"

"Research that requires you not to be currently attached to anyone," she told him with a playful smile.

His eyes grew wide. _Really?_ What kind of girl proposed sex like that?

This one, that was what.

"But I will also require you to be STI-free," she added, raising her eyebrows at him.

Neji's forehead creased. "What about you?"

"Squeaky clean," she told him.

He paused for a moment, then allowed, "I'm available to aid in your research."

Tenten smiled, and they took the elevator up to her room in silence. Neji wondered what exactly her research entailed.

It was only when they were both in her dorm room that she began talking again.

"Feel free to set your things down - I have water in the fridge," she said, liberating herself of her folder and sling bag, before downing gulps of water from a water bottle.

He did as she directed, then asked, "What kind of research are we talking about?"

Tenten smiled, and stepped closer to him, flicking her gaze down to his groin. "I assume you're familiar with sex," she told him, and he blinked at how forward she was. "I'm in need of experience."

Neji stared at her. "Haven't you written a number of pieces of erotica already?"

"Doesn't hurt to have more," she told him with a grin. "Besides-"

She tiptoed and kissed him, and he returned it with equal fervor, reaching up to hold her hip when she slipped her hand beneath his shirt, splaying her fingers across his chest.

The tightness in his jeans was back in full force; he pressed himself to her, and Tenten made a little mewling sound in her throat, when their tongues tangled, and he pulled her flush against him, grinding into her. She was soft and pliable against him, her breasts molding to his touch, nipple hard between his fingers.

Neji slipped his other palm over her bottom - she pressed herself into his hand - and dipped his fingers between her legs, finding her hot, damp center. All the blood in his head was elsewhere now, and he breathed heavily against her cheek, his tongue vying for dominance over hers.

Tenten made short work of his clothes and hers - her fingers ghosted temptingly over his hard length - and he found himself on her bed, seated between her feet. She leaned against the wall, legs drawn up and parted, and guided his hand towards her wet folds.

"I figured you might be aware," she whispered, her eyes hooded with desire. "What do you know of the clitoris?"

Neji swallowed, brought his gaze down to the glistening folds of her flesh.

"It isn't just made up of the glans," he answered, circling her distended nub with a fingertip, but not touching it. "There is also the body, that's behind the labia majora."

He dragged his thumb and his index finger down either side of her cleft, her flesh swollen with need, and Tenten gave a low, throaty moan.

"The labia minora are connected to the glans and hood," he continued in a murmur, stroking gently along her delicate folds, up and down, and Tenten bit her lip, trembling slightly. "Which may have the same effect as direct clitoral stimulation."

Neji fell silent, content to touch her with maddeningly soft strokes, while she spread her legs wider, moisture leaking from her core.

"Fuck. Neji," she whimpered, reaching down to adjust his fingers. "Touch me-"

"Here?" He dipped a finger into her folds, avoiding where she needed him, and his own flesh throbbed, urging to be sheathed within her.

"No," Tenten breathed, her cheeks rosy and her chest heaving. "Further up."

He pushed his entire finger into her, and she groaned, squirming on his hand. Neji closed his eyes briefly; she was warm and wet, and he wanted-

She groaned his name again, her fingers wrapping around his wrist, and he curled his finger within her, pressing where he knew a bundle of nerve endings were. Tenten jerked lightly, panting hard, her head tipped back. "My clit, Neji," she muttered.

He trailed his thumb along the sides of her folds, again, smirking. "Which part of the clitoris are you referring to?"

"The glans, damn it!" Tenten hissed, and her entire body gave a spasm when he finally brushed his moist thumb along her swollen nub. He gave in then, stroking over her flesh, before pressing firmly against it, and she cried out, clenching hard around his fingers.

It was as if she blacked out for a few seconds before regaining consciousness, and Neji couldn't help feeling very smug.

"You're aggravating," she said between pants. "Remind me not to make sex scientific."

"I gather that you had a positive hormonal response," he suggested with a smirk, and Tenten tried to glare at him.

She leaned over and reached for his shaft, pinning him down against the mattress with her other hand. He grunted. From this angle, Neji could see all of her body, though that thought was shelved when Tenten began stroking over him.

"Describe the different stages of a man's sexual arousal," she told him, a grin playing on her lips. "Vivid detail. Or you won't get to come."

"Challenge accepted," he answered, and his breathing turned ragged when she leaned down and dragged her breasts down his chest.

He could get used to this.

* * *

_A/N: Title from The Corrs' Summer Sunshine.. it refused to get out of my head._

_I actually based this on a course I took in college, so. :P "Positive hormonal response" came out of a conversation with _depornable_ on Tumblr - thought I should mention it. ;)_

_Anyway. That was the most scientific sex I'd ever written. lol. Congrats, you now bear witness to it. ;) (Also switching to writing in past tense to get used to writing that for original fiction. I don't think the writing style changed much - do you?)_


End file.
